


Their Choices Were Made

by articcat621



Series: Marvelous Tales of Magic [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blindfolds, F/M, Language, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Roll-A-Drabble, Sexual Content, The Melting Pot Tropes and Fandoms Event 2020, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: It's hard to fight for what's right when it means fighting against those you love.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Marvelous Tales of Magic [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1114194
Kudos: 1
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Drabbles, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Their Choices Were Made

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following events:  
>  Marvelously Magical Bingo Square N4: Blindfold  
>  Marvelously Magical Rolladrabble April 26th Peter Parker/Pansy/Star-Crossed Lovers  
>  Melting Pot's Tropes and Fandoms - star-crossed lovers
> 
> Just a one-shot for now, so enjoy. xoxo
> 
> Thank you to starrnobella for reading this over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“You know I hate this,” Peter grumbled, slipping the blindfold onto his face. He couldn’t see his girlfriend, but could feel the bed dip as she joined him.

“Don’t you trust me, Peter?” she asked, teasing her fingertips up and down his bare chest.

“Of course, Pans,” Peter said, grinning. “You know I don’t like being in the unknown.”

“Just relax,” Pansy said. “Focus on what you’re feeling right now. Use your other senses.”

Peter let out a deep breath, relaxing into the mattress.

“That’s better,” Pansy said, her voice approving. She stroked his hip slowly, taking her time, teasing and caressing him. She didn’t follow any particular pattern, but as she caressed him, she lowered her head and began to press teasing kisses along his stomach.

Peter twitched, reaching out for her blindly. 

“Patience,” Pansy chided, kissing her way down his thigh. She pushed his legs apart slightly, teasing his inner thigh as she moved closer to his cock.

“Pans,” he whined, wriggling his hips.

Pansy licked his cock, from base to tip, before taking him fully into her mouth. She began to suck, her hand coming to stroke his cock as she tasted him. 

“Yessss,” Peter hissed, reaching out for her. He found her hair, tangling his hands into them. 

Pansy continued pleasing him, urged on by him tugging at her hair. She increased her pace, licking his cock and taking it deeper into her throat.

“Shit!” Peter cried out as his orgasm hit. His eyes fluttered shut as Pansy swallowed around his cock, not wasting a single drop of come. Once he finished, he reached up, pulling the blindfold away.

Pansy moved up his body, kissing his mouth ferociously. 

“Let me taste you,” he begged. “Please, sit on my face.”

Pansy looked into his eyes, and couldn’t resist the little smirk he was giving her. She wasted no time in moving up his body, settling her core right over his mouth. Peter lapped at her pussy, speeding up when he heard her moan.

“Peter,” Pansy groaned, using the headboard to stabilise herself. 

The tip of his tongue circled her clit teasingly, before he dipped it inside of her, tasting her sweet juices. His hand reached up, toying with her nipple teasingly as she rocked herself against his tongue.

Pansy let out a cry, her orgasm washing over her. She pressed herself against Peter’s face harder, both wanting and needing more. “Yes! Peter!” she moaned.

She barely had time to recover when Peter quickly pulled her down onto the mattress and buried himself inside of her. She sometimes forgot just how strong he was as he fucked her hard, his hands gripping her hips tightly.

“Yes, yes,” she moaned, gripping the sheets beneath them. Every thrust sent her closer and closer to coming again.

“Come on, Peter, love, come for me,” she gasped as his fucked her. “Need to feel you come inside me,” she moaned.

“Pans,” he groaned, coming once more. He thrust against her weakly, swearing when he felt her come again - her grip on his cock fluttering. He moved a few more times before he was utterly spent. Slumping down, he nuzzled himself in her arms. 

Pansy kissed him tenderly, moaning when he slipped out of her. “Will never tire of this,” she said softly.

Peter flashed her a grin. “I’ll never tire of you.”

Kissing him once more, Pansy rolled off the bed, stretching as she did so. Glancing at her mobile, she saw a message flashing. “Oh, love, I gotta go.” Grabbing her clothes, she quickly dressed. 

“Everything okay?” Peter asked, sitting up.

“Yeah, my mum needs help with something.” She kissed Peter. “I’ll call you later.”

“See ya,” Peter said, watching as Pansy left. Moments later, his phone peeped. Grabbing it, Peter was surprised to see a text from Tony. 

_Suit it - it’s time_.

* * *

Pansy twirled her wand, listening as Steve was briefing them. She had just picked up her Uncle Clint, who was not too happy to see that she was involved. Having argued with him the whole way to the rendezvous point, she was fired up and ready to prove her worth. Sure, moving to the States after the defeat of Voldemort, she hadn’t anticipated becoming involved with the Avengers unit, but she did. 

Suddenly, the alarms went off. “Looks like they know we’re here,” Pansy murmured, looking to Steve. 

“Suit up,” Steve said, looking at his friends. “And let’s go.” 

Clint came over, placing his hand on Pansy’s shoulder. “Please, be careful. Your mother would kill me if I let anything happen to you.”

“Haven’t talked to my mother in months, so I doubt she’d even care,” Pansy quipped angrily. Her uncle had barely spoken to her mother in the last fifteen years, and she doubted her mother would even care. After Pansy’s father was killed during the Battle of Hogwarts, her mother had become increasingly distant. 

“Still, watch your back,” Clint said quietly. “This could go super south.”

Pansy’s gaze softened. “I know, Uncle,” she said quietly. “But this is doing what’s right. I’m with Steve on this.”

Clint nodded in agreement. “Let’s go, then.”

* * *

Pansy shifted back and forth on heels, waiting as Stark and Steve went back and forth. It was clear that they weren’t just going to let them pass - the air was heavy with tension. 

Her grip on her wand tightened. 

“I’ve had enough of this,” Stark said loudly. “Underoos!” he shouted.

A figure flew out of nowhere, snatching Steve’s shield and pulling it towards him. He landed, standing, his grip on the shield.

“Nice job, kid,” Stark said.

“Thanks, though I could have stuck the landing a little better, but…”

Pansy didn’t hear the rest of what he said. She knew that voice… Knew it better than anything in the world. In fact, she could still hear him whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

“Captain, big fan, Spiderman here,” he said, gesturing to himself. And slowly, he realised who was standing shortly behind Steve Rogers: her.

“Pansy?” he whispered incredulously. 

“Spiderman?” She questioned, looking at him, tightening her grip on her wand.

“I… I wanted to tell you.”

“You’ve been busy,” Steve said, cutting Peter off. 

“And you’ve been a complete idiot,” Stark said. 

Pansy couldn’t hear anything. Knowing her choice was made, she took a deep breath. It didn’t matter that she and Peter were on opposite sides. 

She knew what she needed to do.

And when her team members began running, she followed them, knowing that this was the right thing to do. Steve and Bucky would make it, she was sure of it.

* * *

“Pansy,” Peter said, coming up to her. “Shite, let me talk to Tony, maybe he can pull some strings.” He looked at the cuffs that were tightened around her wrists.

“How do you know each other?” Clint asked, coming over and narrowing his eyes at Peter. 

“We’re dating,” Peter said, blushing slightly. 

“Were,” Pansy corrected him.

“Pansy, babe, I didn’t know you were involved in this,” Peter said quietly, shifting under Clint’s uncomfortable gaze. “I’ll talk to Tony.”

“Don’t bother,” Pansy said. “I’m going to prison, Peter.” She looked up at the sky in frustration.

“We’ll tell him you didn’t know what you were doing.”

“But I did know,” Pansy said, looking Peter in the eye. “And I know what we did today was right. I don’t regret it.” 

An officer came over, pushing Pansy’s towards the black sedan that would whisk her and the others away. As she got into the car, she looked at Peter, feeling her heart shatter. “Goodbye, Peter.”

His heartbroken expression as the door was slammed shut nearly broke her.

Taking a deep breath, Pansy let a lone tear slip down her cheek before schooling her features.


End file.
